


A Little Fat

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Series [26]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aranya and Araa, Cousincest, F/M, Incest sorta, Insecure Jon, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Robb and jon, Twins, afterbirth glow, robbxjon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Jon is insecure of my body after he gives birth and Robb comforts him.





	

 

Aranya and Araa

 

Title: A Little Fat

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire

Series: none

Pairings: Ned/Catelyn, Jon/Robb, and Lyanna/Rhaegar.

Characters: Jon Snow, Eddard Stark, Catelyn Stark, Lyanna Stark, Rhaegar Targaryen, Araa (OC), and Aranya (OC).

Summary: Jon is insecure of my body after he gives birth and Robb comforts him.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Robb closes the bedroom door softly behind him as creep out of the room of him, and Jon's two month old twins: Aranya and Araa. Smiling Robb opened the door yet again to stare at his sleeping heirs. Aranya and Araa were identical to Robb with their reddish brown hair, fair but still slightly pale skin color. However when those eyes opened everyone could see those Stark eyes which they earned from their mother.

* * *

Their mother.

Jon Snow, well Jon Targaryen now Jon Stark was everything Robb needed. He was his fuel to his fight, and the calm in his heart.

Ned Stark decided that on Jon, six, and ten namesake day he deserved to know his heritage. It was an surprise to everyone including Catelyn, and Jon to find out the boy was actually the son of Rhaegar Targaryen, and Lyanna Stark. Robb stand beside Jon learned his truth, and learned how to accept it. Soon love formed between the two brothers now turned cousins and with the blessing of Lord and Lady Stark, they wed.

Robb still remembered the wedding night, Jon shaking hand, nervous touches, and his own performing mistakes. It wasn't perfect but it was amazing.

Jon was the love of his life.

* * *

Silently Robb closed the door again before moving down the hall, giving a soft smile at the waiting handmaidens who were to watch over the twins.

Robb carefully opened his bedroom door as he creep over to his, and Jon's bed where Jon was waiting on him and crawls under the covers. Robb immediately scoots over to Jon and spoons him from behind slowly pressing soft kisses against his cousins' neck. "Mhm Robb. Twins?" Jon asked his voice deeper than normal with sleep as he tried to move away from the kisses. "Sleep, despite Araa attempt to fight it." Robb answered against Jon's neck.

"Robb stop," Jon hissed as he pushed Robb's exploring hands off his body. All traces of sleep gone as Jon sat upwards and shoved his husband's hands away. Robb rolled his eyes as he moved to keep his face pressed against Jon's stomach. Enjoying the small pudge on it as Robb let his fingers touch it.

"Stop," Jon ordered as he shoved his cousin's hand away from his fat. "do not touch me."

"Jon?" Robb asked as he sat up staring down his cousin. Jon didn't meet his cousin's eyes as he turned away from Robb hiding his Stark eyes underneath his thick black curls. Jon tried to curl himself into a ball as he refused to lock eyes with Robb. "What's wrong?" Robb asked quietly.

"Do you think I'm ugly?" Jon whispered as he felt tears forming in his eyes. Robb Stark didn't speak for a moment only confirming Jon's thoughts. Suddenly Jon felt the burning in his eyes as the tears ran down his pale cheeks as he kept his face hidden.

"Jon-"

"I look disgusting, don't I? How could you ever stand to be in the same room with me, let allow the same bed. I am-"

"Perfect." Robb stated as he moved closer towards Jon taking Jon's wet cheeks in his large hands. "You are perfect. You are my husband, the mother of my children, and the love of my life. You are perfect." Robb announced as he gathered an unwilling Jon into his arms. Sighing Robb wrapped his arms around his cousin as he rested Jon in his lap despite the other's attempts to get free.

"Robb let me go!"

"Why should I?"

"I'm going to crush you! Can't you see how fat I am?" Jon cried out.

Robb immediately yanked Jon around to face him as he slammed his lisp to his husband's trembling ones. Pulling away a thin string of saliva connected Jon, and Robb. Robb narrowed his eyes at his husband as he roughly gripped Jon's face. "You are not fat nor are you ugly. Who ever put those thoughts into you head will face me, and the end of my blade."

"No one needed to tell me Robb. I know what I am. Have you seen my thighs or the extra fat amount my stomach. I used to be in shape before the twins but now my body is fading away." Jon whispered as he poked at his slightly juggling thighs and small stomach pudge.

"You are not fat or ugly. I will repeat it until you have it burned into the back of your head. Jon Stark, you are the love of my life and the best thing to happen to me. You gave us our healthy children; Araa, and Aranya. Yes, you added on some weight but only to properly care for the babies growing inside of you, and yourself. Winterfell is cruel to new mothers and I couldn't ask for a better one to my children. I thank the old and the new gods everyday for you. Beside you look amazing with all the extra fat, especially here," Robb whispered as he squeezed Jon's now plum ass in his hands. "I used to be worry of you fading away but now I know your here. I love the meat you added to your body."

"Truly," Jon as he leans down as Robb gently pressing him against the bed. "my body does not disgust you?" "Let me show you." Robb whispered. The kiss is slow and passionate, no clashing of teeth, just lips and tongue. Robb moved his lips to Jon's throat where he sucks, and nipped red hickies on the soft pale skin. Jon cried out as Robb gave an rather hard nip to the bottom of his throat.

"Believe in me, Jon. You carried our children for nine long painful months risking your own body. Many times you came close to death only to fight through it and win. Of course your body had to change to handle Araa, and Aranya but you have no idea how amazing I find that; how pregnancy changed your body for our babies. Do not ever feel insecure. I love you Jon Stark."

"I love you Robb Stark."


End file.
